the good of naruto
by sayedhafidh
Summary: naruto selalu tidak dianggap,bahkan oleh ayahnya sendiri.karena marah naruto pun dijadikan S-RANK MISSING NIN dan naruto pun bergabung dengan akatsuki.


Maaf kalau misalkan cerita ini gk nyambung ... tpi cuma hiburan dan fiktif belaka ,, kalau ada kesamaan .. no .no .. mungkin kebetulan sja,, oke open to the story ...  
Perkenalan Tokoh tertentu : (hanya yg muncul dan terkait dalam cerita ini)

Uzumaki Naruto  
Uchiha Sasuke  
Haruno Sakura  
Yamanaka Ino

Hyuga Hinata  
Iruka Umino  
Tsunade Namekuji

Maaf kalau gk teratur perkenalannya ...soalnya perkenalan itu cuma buat org yg ngomong doang di cerita ini ..  
**.**  
**.**  
Pagi yang cerah, Naruto bangun, gk ky' biasanya ya ? Naruto menyingkap tirai jendela dan membuka jendelanya ... kemudian Naruto menghirup udara segar di pagi yang indah ini ... segera Naruto mengambil handuk dan bergegas ke kamar mandi .. saking cerobohnya shampoo ajj masih ada di rambutnya ... hahahaha, setelah mandi naruto mengenakan baju ninjanya, biasa .. warna orange. lalu naruto lari menuju tengah desa, yang dimana tempat berkumpul perayaan Tahun Baru (versi anime Naruto: bohong).  
Sakura yang melihat shampoo di rambut naruto menegur,  
"Naruto .. kelihatannya kau ceroboh sekali, ya? di rambut mu masih ada shampoo tuh ,, mending di bersihin lagi deh ,,"  
"Ah masyaa ? mana?" ucp naruto seraya meraba rambutnya.  
"ahahahaha .. benar katamu, sakura. sna bersihkan supaya tidak ditertawai lagi, naruto !" sambung Ino.  
Naruto segera berlari ke rumahnya lalu balik lagi ke tengah desa.  
"N,Naruto-kun ... kau kelelahan ?" tanya Hinata yg setiba naruto disana.  
"a, ah tidak kok ! ohiya itu ada apaan ? kok semua kelihatan ..." belum sepenuhnya naruto bicara, ia merasa canggung karena semua orang hadir dengan keluarga. kalaupun tidak memiliki orang tua, mereka pergi bersama dgn sesama Clan.  
"a,ada apa Naruto-kun? itu a, acara untuk menyambut Tahun Baru ... kenapa kau tidak be, bergabung ke sana saja?" tanyanya dgn gugup. (ngira naruto mau dkt loe?)  
"aku tidak pantas ke sana ... lebih baik aku pergi ..." ucp naruto kemudian pergi dari tengah desa.  
"Naruto-kun ..." ujar Hinata.  
Sesaat Naruto berjalan, ia melihat wajah Sasuke ..."Sasuke atau bukan, ya?" batinnya. Tanpa ragu-ragu ia mendekati Sasuke yang sedang merenung.  
Ternyata memang Sasuke, "Hei .. kenapa kau tidak ke sana?" tanya naruto dgn nada suara rendah.  
Sasuke tdk menjawab melainkan melihat Naruto dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala.  
"Kenapa kau tidak menjawab? apa yang ada dipikiranmu sama denganku?" ujar naruto.  
"Sama denganmu? memangnya apa yang ada dipikiranmu?" tanya sasuke balik.  
"Kita sama-sama nggak punya keluarga, 'kan? jadi pasti gk mudah ke sana tanpa keluarga. perasaan seseorang yg tdk berkeluarga di kerumunan orang yang berkeluarga pasti sulit diduga, bahkan oleh orang yang bukan?" jelas Naruto.  
"hh ... walaupun itu benar tdk akan mengubah segalanya ... aku tdk bisa berpikir jernih setelah mengingat keluargaku ..." balas sasuke sinis.  
Naruto duduk di samping Sasuke dan bicara padanya.  
"Walaupun aku tidak tau masa lalu mu, tpi aku bisa mengerti lewat perasaanmu dan sikapmu bagaimana rasanya. tapi asal kau tau saja, aku lebih menderita daripadamu ... tpi di tahun baru ini aku ingin memulai hidupku dgn tdk putus asa." ceramah naruto.  
"kalau kau ingin memulainya dari sekarang, artinya kau memulai pergi kesana." ucp sasuke.  
"Aku tau maksudmu, ingin mengusirku dari sini. tapi aku disini bertujuan sama denganmu." tegas naruto lagi.  
"Klau begitu, kau tidak usah berisik. tenang diisni barulah aku akan menyetujuinya." ucp sasuke memberi kesempatan.  
Tb*guru Iruka sedang berjalan di depan naruto dan sasuke dengan wajah senyum. Bukannya guru Iruka tdk punya keluarga? tpi masih bisa merayakan tahun baru dgn senyum. Naruto pun menghampiri guru Iruka.  
Sasuke hanya memandang. "Guru Iruka ...kau kelihatan resah tpi menampakkan wajah senyum? aneh sekli? ..." naruto yg tdinya serius menjadi periang lagi.  
"hahahaha, naruto rupanya ... lalu kenapa denganmu? sasuke juga? tdk pergi kesana?" tanya guru iruka.  
"Untuk apa, guru ...? aku 'kan tdk punya keluarga lgi? ...guru sendiri?" tanya naruto balik. "Guru juga seperti muu dan sasuke." jawab guru iruka singkat.  
"la,lalu?" tnya naruto. Guru iruka hanya tersenyum pda naruto.  
"Guru punya sesuatu yg menarik untukmu. mau tdk kau mendengarnya?" ucp guru Iruka.  
"tentu saja guru ..."  
walaupun Sasuke yg berada dalam keadaan terpuruk tpi ia masih mendengar pembicaraan guru Iruka dan Naruto.  
"...Walaupun seseorang kehilangan keluarga tpi ia masih punya harapan hidup ... jdi gunanya ninja ttap untuk menegakkan keadilan dan menjaga yang lemah meski tiada keluarga ... bukankah teman sudah menjadi kategori keluarga? ...senyum dapat menyembuhkan luka di hati ... pada diri sendiri atau orang lain. begitu lah, naruto ..." nasehat guru Iruka pada Naruto sekaligus Sasuke juga.  
"tpi kau tdk bisa menjelaskan bagaimana kesakitan yg dirasakan saat berada di lingkungan yg tdk karuan bgi org tunggal seperti ku ini 'kan?" tanya sasuke sinis.  
"sasuke ...kesakitan seperti apapun pasti bisa dihilangkan kalau kita tdk memikirkan secara terus-menerus hal yang lalu ... yang membuat hati sakit. naruto, kau mengerrti?" jelas guru Iruka.  
"mengerti, guru .. terimakasih, guru !"  
Naruto segera menarik tangan Sasuke dan pergi ke tengah desa. Guru iruka tersenyum..."Apa-apaan kau, naruto! ..lepaskan tanganku!" ujar sasuke.  
"...diam saja, ya! aku tdk akan bahagia kalau masih ada temanku yg merasakan penderitaan di hari tahun baru begini !" jelas naruto.  
Sesampainya di sana, naruto menghembuskan nafas ... ia menyuruh sasuke juga begitu ..  
" cepat hembuskan nafasmu supaya kau tidak nervous wktu berada di tengah-tengah sekumpulan keluarga !" perintah naruto.  
"hh ... hal bodoh sperti itu ..." pembicaraan sasuke terputus, naruto segeram membungkam mulutnya dgn sapu tangan yg ada di sebelahnya.  
"cepat hembuskan nafas!"  
terpaksa sasuke mengikuti omongan naruto ...  
" mm... cowok cool seperti mu masih bisa mengeluarkan nafas rupanya ! hahahahahha" ucp naruto membuat suasana gemeriah.  
"Naruto ! kau juga bawa Sasuke ya?" ucp sakura bgtu melihat naruto.  
Sakura pun menarik tangan mereka berdua ...  
"Mari kita sambut ninja kita yg super hebat ini! Naruto dan Sasuke ! " ucp nona Tsunade yang berada di atas panggung.  
"hebat! walau tdk membawa keluarga ..." ucpan ino terputus karena mulutnya ditutup sakura.  
" ...hahahhahaha! kami adalah keluarga mu naruto, sasuke ! jadi, ayo kita berpesta menyambut tahun baru yang menyenangkan ini .. !" ujar sakura.  
"..semoga kau tambah kuat, naruto-kun .." ujar hinata.  
"terimakasih semua ! " jwb naruto.  
sasuke pun ikut merasakan senang setelah sebelumnya hanya menampakkan wajah dingin dan cemberut ...  
Naruto naik ke atas panggung dan bicara ...  
"Aku berterimakasih pada smuanya yg menerima ku dan sasuke yg tdk punya keluarga, n terimakasih karena menganggap aku dan sasuke sebagai keluarga kalian ! semoga tahun baru ini ninja desa Konoha dpt makmur dan tambah kuat!"  
lagi ... di letak keberadaan guru Iruka, ia tersenyum walau hanya bisa mendngar suara Naruto yg membuatnya tambah senang punya murid seperti naruto.  
ye...hu!  
~Selesai.  
Tuh ... hanya dgn omongan guru Iruka, naruto bisa semangat? kalian gtu gk? tiru ruh sikap naruto. awalnya kan cemberut ... tpi gk jdi masalah untuk nyambut tahun baru ini!  
maaf ya kalau jelek, soalnya gk ada ide lain ... semua cerira udh ada dikepala, jdi gk bisa pikir cerita yg lebih bagus ...maaf sekali lagi :)  
Selamat membaca!


End file.
